


Soif de vengeance

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ne peut pas pardonner ce que Lucius Malfoy a fait à Ginny. Molly craint qu'il fasse une bêtise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soif de vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. La fic se passe entre les tomes 2 et 3.

"Je vais le tuer!" hurle Arthur. Ses traits sont déformés par la fureur. Molly ne l'a jamais vu si en colère, il lui ferait presque peur, même à elle.

Ce n'est pas comme au temps de la guerre. Bien sûr, on ne se battait pas que pour le triomphe du bien. La haine était présente, renforcée à chaque mort d'un être cher. Mais elle pouvait s'épancher, elle coulait, froide, dans la prochaine contre-attaque, la prochaine revanche. Elle ne restait pas à bouillir dans les coeurs et les esprits, jusqu'à l'explosion.

"Tu n'as aucune preuve ! On ne te laissera pas..."

"C'est justement pour cela que je dois le faire moi-même !"

A l'époque, il n'aurait pas été question de croiser Lucius Malfoy sans s'affronter. Mais il a réussi à échapper à la fois à la mort et à Azkaban. Arthur a toujours eu du mal à se contenir en sa présence, depuis. Trop de ses connaissances ont péri de son fait. Comme Molly, il n'a jamais cru à cette histoire d'Imperium, car ils connaissent des gens qui en ont été victimes. Ils les ont vus trembler, s'effrayer de leurs propres actes, avoir du mal à reprendre une vie normale par manque de confiance en eux.

"Ils te mettront à Azkaban !"

"Je m'en fous !" Il repousse sa femme qui essaie de le prendre dans ses bras, presque violemment. "Il est à l'origine de tout ! Il a essayé de tuer ma fille ! Il en a fait un instrument de Celui dont on ne dois pas prononcer le nom !"

Ils connaissent d'autant mieux les effets du contrôle mental que Ginny le leur rappelle chaque jour. Elle mange peu, elle pleure la nuit, elle ne parle presque plus. Ce n'est pas un désespoir d'adolescente, c'est une douleur d'adulte. C'est trop pour sa si fragile petite fille. Et elle ne peut rien faire... Arthur aussi se sent si impuissant. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'après avoir appris qui avait mis ce mystérieux journal dans les affaires de Ginny, il est devenu comme fou.

"C'est ma fille aussi !" Molly voulait être la voix de la raison, mais elle a de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. "Et elle a besoin d'un père ! Arrête ça ! Tu n'es même pas sûr de réussir !"

"Si je ne le tue pas, qui le fera ? Je ne peux plus, Molly ! Je ne peux plus vivre dans le même monde que ce monstre hypocrite !"

Il met sa cape d'un geste nerveux, machinal. Il est perdu par sa colère même, il ne sait pas s'il doit prendre sa voiture volante, ou l'attendre au ministère, pour le prendre par surprise et être sûr... Il tourne en rond, presque en courant, et Molly panique, elle aussi. Surtout quand elle le voit s'approcher de la cheminée.

"Réveille-toi !" Elle lui envoie une gifle sèche. Il s'immobilise, chancelant.

"Ginny est vivante. Tous nos enfants le sont, et toi aussi. Je t'interdis de mettre tout ça en l'air ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Arthur Weasley !"

Il s'effondre dans un fauteuil, le visage dur, tendu. Molly ne dit rien, mais elle le surveille, du coin de l'oeil. S'il tente le moindre sort...

Il murmure. amèrement "D'accord. Je n'irai pas. Pas cette fois."

"Promets-le !" dit-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces.

"Je le promets."

Elle soupire, la tension retombée. Elle le rejoint sur le fauteuil, l'embrasse sur le front.

"Tu as pris la bonne décision."

Ce fut si dur. De le convaincre de ne pas y aller. De se convaincre elle-même que certains crimes doivent rester impunis, même contre leur famille si précieuse, que l'avenir est le plus important. Et pourtant, elle non plus ne pardonnera jamais.

Ce soir-là, aucun des deux ne peut dormir.


End file.
